etheriaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Proto-Sèferi Lexicon
See also Proto-Sèferi Swadesh List and Proto-Sèferi. A aazi'' bark (II)'' abòbepa seed (II); fingernail (III) atede tooth (I, III) B badu breast (III) (onomat.) bou you (pl.) bòyoù horn, antler (I, III) buru-bìrì Platybelodon sp. (IV) ''(onomat.) '''bùzo' to breathe, inhale; to hope, have faith (ii) C cije narrow, impassable; barren, infertile ciù thin, slim, slender, lean, skinny cò 1) big, enormous, large, huge; full-grown, mature; 2) agent marker cufu when cuyaò tree (VI) D defe'' dog (III, IV); puppy (III)'' diva forest, woods (VI); grove, glen (III) E efè'' father (V)'' eje to eat, consume; to eat at, corrode, wear down, damage, dissolve; to pay attention (i -- cay(a+)-) engako to vomit, spit up, issue forth; to annoy, insult (ii) eo none È èio louse (II) F G galajudù liver (III) gaunoa neck (III) gè I, me gèa ''we, us'' GH ghebe to spit, expectorate; to issue, throw forth, give out; to shout, scream (ii*) ghìru all I ifa animal (II, III, IV, V, VII) iì four ijo-''' ''adverbalizing/adjectivizing prefix '' '''ikoyi'' skin (III)'' ishò where Ì ìisòu'' bone (I, III)'' ìlù snake (VII) ìyau ''grass (II)'' J jao'' wife (V)'' jau one ji three K kaubo'' eye (III)'' keu few kukhupi fat (I, III) kù two KH khame who khefe root (I, II) kho to not X (i -- rok(o+)-) khote'' to suck, slurp; to drink, take in; to kiss (i -- moe+-)'' L lèkha ''tongue (I, III)'' lishele blood (III) loghò thick, hefty, sturdy, stout, bulky; crude, ill-formed, rough luleo rope (I) M mègui intense heat (VII); to shine intr., burn (ii) (from mugè plus intensifying metathesis) miko to bite, gnaw, chew; to chat (slang) (ii) mugè heat (VII) mulò to possess a quality, to seem (i -- shùs(i+)-) muzhu'' belly, guts (III)'' N namìì tail (I, III) nìdi ''what'' nunu'' nose (III)'' NG ngèodu egg (I) O oeì worm (II) oè ''you (sing.)'' okazhi language, dialect, tongue, speech (I) oru feather (I, III) ovema'' stick, twig (I, II)'' Ò òghò head (III) òtayi to chop, cut (roughly), hew, slash; to fell (ii) P paò to drink, imbibe; to take in, absorb; to adhere to (i -- cay(a+)-) payo ''leg (I, III); knee (III)'' pedi many, much R ra there rezhe husband (V) rèè mother (V) rìu'' fish (VII)'' rò ''long, wide, expansive, large in one dimension'' ru not, no (non-verbal) ruuva flower (II) rùka hand, foot (III) S saò heavy sasi five SH shazhùyi'' hair (III)'' shì ''they, them'' shomìlè fruit (I, II) shufu to blow, exhale, whistle; to whisper, murmur (ii*) T tèkè child (III); youth (V) toa ear (III) tutu heart (III) (onomat.) U ubao ' ''small 'ugie ' wing (I, III) '''uyù leaf (II) uzè bird (VII) uzhò woman (V) Ù V veò wide Y yefiu back (I, III) yelu sun (VII) yèngì man (V) yèshè mouth (III) yèta person, reasoning being (V) yubì meat, flesh (I, III) Z zì here ZH zha ''he, she, him, her'' zhao some zhe short zhoò how Category:Proto-Languages Category:Lesù